Season Four
4.01: You May Now Kiss The Bride. Weeks have passed since Season Three came to a close, and we now find ourselves at the wedding of Alexx Hiotis and Demi Lovato! The two met shortly after Alexx left Living Callum. Speaking of Callum, he can be found as a guest at the ceremony! How absolutely exciting. Everything is beautiful. Everything is perfect. That is, until drama and mayhem rain down on the happy couple's big day. How will everyone handle the sudden interruption of Alexx's abusive father showing up? Original Air Date: January 5th 2014. 4.02: Next. With Alexx gone and Lindsay Lohan shooting a new movie in India, Callum just doesn't know what to do with himself. He's recently bought his old mansion back and is living once again inside it's walls... but he's lonely. He misses the chateau and his roommates. All he does, day in and day out, is look through old photo albums while eating chocolate ice cream. It's really quite a pathetic display, so the producers call in an old friend to pull Callum out of his self-pitying state... Original Air Date: January 11th 2014. 4.03: Our Version Of Events. After Emilie de Ravin swans in and pulls Callum away from his sad little rut, she treats him to a Emeli Sande concert in London, since she knows that he loves the singer. It's there, while dancing and singing the front row of the audience that the duo are approached by three strange men in suits. They reveal themselves to be Emeli Sande's producers, and they want to give Callum his own record deal! An offer is given, and yetanother life-changing decision has to be made on Callum's end, but will his final choice be made for the right reasons? Original Air Date: January 12th 2014. 4.04: Album! Yes, it has been confirmed: Callum has accepted the offer given to him by Emeli Sande's producers, who heard him singing in the audience the night before and offered him a record deal. Callum will record his very own studio album! Production will begin soon, but the catch is that he will to live in the UK for three months while recording is happening. Upon having a heart-to-heart with Emilie de Ravin about moving back to the UK for three months, Callum has decided that it's not a big deal. To celebrate the news family and friends gather together for a gigantic cocktail party! Emeli Sande guest stars. Original Air Date: January 15th 2014. 4.05: Demons. Two weeks after the cocktail party Callum is once again living in his old British flat from the second season. Haunted by the memories of his addiction and his dear friend Brandon's death at the hands of the celebrity kidnapper/murderer, all he wants to do is throw himself into working on his record. Callum has his first sit down with the record label and plans quickly begin on his album. Songs are sampled, titles are thrown around. But can Callum focus on his next big step in life when demons from his past continue to creep up behind him? Original Air Date: January 29th 2014. 4.06: Turn It Off Already. Please? After days and days of work-filled long nights, production on Callum's album is halted when he suddenly collapses in the studio. Just falls, randomly, onto the ground. Once it is discovered that he has randomly passed out, everyone quickly rushes him to the hospital. Original Air Date: February 15th 2014. 4.07: Everyone's Waiting. Doctors, discovering that Callum's passing out was from severe exhaustion, put him in a medically induced coma so he can get some rest. The production company has some serious questions about the work load they were sending his way, but is that what's really caused this dramatic turn of events? Emilie de Ravin suspects there is more at play here than just lack of sleep, so she sneaks off in search of answers in Callum's flat. Original Air Date: February 16th 2014. 4.08: Montage. Freshly moved out of his British flat, thanks to the realization by Emilie de Ravin of memories that place must have held, Callum begins working on his album once again. In this episode, since cameras weren't allowed in the studio a lot of the time, a montage of clips from the last six weeks are blended together to give you a general feel of the recording process. Many recording artists are brought in to feature on the record, including Australian singer Missy Higgins, Canadian singer Alexz Johnson, and the British boy band One Direction, all of which guest star. Lindsay Lohan, who has a layover in London while on the way to her next movie location, also makes her first appearance since the end of the third season to record a track, but only since it's for an old friend! Original Air Date: February 28th 2014. 4.09: Finito, Tempo Di Festa! Callum's album is finally finished being recorded. In the early hours of the morning, he leaves the studio for the final time and is ready to pick up his social life where he left it off many weeks ago. First he goes on a lunch date with Emilie de Ravin, and then he goes shopping for a while with Missy Higgins, whom he grew a friendship with while recording. And then finally, he goes out and hits the bars with... with... Niall Horan from One Direction! Original Air Date: March 2nd 2014. 4.10: What Could This Mean? Callum and Niall Horan have been spotted constantly over the last few days: At bars, at clubs, at restaurants and cafes. It's becoming more and more apparent that something more than friendship may be going on, but Callum isn't letting anything slip---not even to his reality show. Producers have often had to stop filming at various times because they aren't able to find Callum. It's obvious that he ditched them silently. Rumors are starting to spread all around the globe about the duo. Is something really happening between Callum and Niall, or is it all just a media fabrication? Original Air Date: March 9th 2014. 4.11: It's Official! Callum and Niall Horan of One Direction have finally come clean about their secret relationship. Callum and Niall sit down for the Living Callum cameras to talk all about it: How they met while recording, how the natural attraction they had for each other became too much, and eventually they started meeting in secret. It's a very "Tell all" kind of episode. Afterwards the romantic duo go through their Twitter and Facebook feeds laughing at their fans freaking out. Original Air Date: March 12th 2014. 4.12: Tricks. Now that Callum and Niall's relationship is out in the open, there's no more need for hiding from everyone. But that doesn't mean that the romantic duo are going to stop. They love their alone time, but unfortunately they're games and tricks are getting in the way of production for Living Callum. Producers have a serious sit down with Callum and try to talk sense into him, but when nothing seems to be working they resort to bringing someone very important to the show: Marta Machado. Original Air Date: March 19th 2014. 4.13: The Same For You Is For Them. It's time for Callum to meet the boys. He has his very first sit down with the other four members of One Direction, since they're Niall's best friends and all. While fangirls all over the world scream and cry in jealousy, Callum makes friendships with the world's most popular boy band. Original Air Date: March 21st 2014. 4.14: Running With The Devil. It's the night of Callum's album release party in California. Ocean Tides & Sinking Souls already has thousands of pre-orders and is expected to be a wildfire success. With tracks featuring Missy Higgins, Emeli Sande, Lindsay Lohan, Alexz Johnson and One Direction, the release party is definitely guaranteed to be a spectacle. Wine is cracked open, drugs are passed around, and loud music is blaring. It's definitely a celebrity party. Callum walks around on Niall's arm, posing for photos and answering interviewers questions. It's a night of celebration and good times all around. But not everything is as it appears to be as the night is suddenly hijacked by a mysterious man in a duck mask... Original Air Date: March 31st 2014. 4.15: Defying Gravity. The masked man, who self-titled himself as The Rogue Duck Man, has the entire release party held hostage at it's Californian venue. He has dynamite tied to his chest, a remote controller in his hand, and is clearly off his rocker. He has a microphone and rambles insanely about how none of the celebrities should be aloud to live, and how they should be rounded up and executed for their crimes against modesty. As police gather around the venue in an attempt to save the people trapped inside, The Rogue Duck Man reveals that he has a line of missiles aimed at Celebrity National Bank, the only bank of it's kind in the entire world. It handles the finances of every single celebrity on the planet, and if it were to explode the celebrities would be just as poor as everyone else. As the celebrities at the gathering stand in fear, The Rogue Duck Man then reveals his final secret: That he was the lover of the Celebrity Kidnapper/Murderer, and that he blames Callum for his death. He chose tonight to act his revenge because he wanted to ruin Callum's big day. Meanwhile, the police enter the venue through the back door and get a visual of the situation inside. Just as the The Rogue Duck Man is about to use his remote to set off the missiles and the dynamite on his chest, he screams "The Equalists are coming!!!" He is then shot through the skull by a police sniper, dying instantly. The final scene in the episode is Callum crying silently into Niall's chest. Original Air Date: April 1st 2014.